30 Minutes or Less
by HollowNeko
Summary: Spain decided it'll be a great idea if he and Romano made some homemade pizza together.


"This is stupid," Romano stated as he walked next to Spain, who was currently pushing cart through the store.

"But, Roma!" Spain began. "Once we get home we'll make the best pizza you've ever eaten!"

Romano scoffed and folded his arms, turning his head toward the side. "Why do I have to cook it as well? Can't you do it?"

"I think it'll turn out better if we made it together."

"I doubt it..."

Spain continued to go through the store, placing pizza ingredients into the cart. After what seemed forever for Romano, Spain finished up and carried the bags to the car. Romano did help by carrying the tomatoes. The ride home only contained Spain saying how delicious this pizza will be. Romano did nothing more then lean back in his seat and looked out the window as Spain spoke.

He didn't really want to cook with Spain. It wasn't that he hated Spain, no, the Spaniard was his boyfriend for a reason. He wasn't a bad cook either, he could make a mean pasta.

The reason was that he would usually cook alone. He hadn't even cooked with his brother before. But if Spain really wanted this, he guess he'll do it for him. It was for Spain, he didn't have much of a choice.

"That's everything!" All the ingredients were placed on the counter. Spain and Romano stood in the middle of the kitchen, both wearing a tomato printed apron.

After both washing their hands, it was time to get to work!

"Romano, take care of the sauce while I'll go do the dough!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Romano gathered the tomatoes and began to wash them. He looked over his shoulder to see Spain happily at work. He guess Spain must really been wanting to cook with him. Which he had no idea why.

Once the tomatoes were washed, Romano began to make them into the sauce. He had to admit, having homemade pizza was always better than buying it. He couldn't wait to eat it. In fact, he was lost in thought about the pizza he didn't even know Spain was calling out for him.

"Romano!" Spain looked toward the smaller nation. He was working yet he wasn't listen. Sighing, Spain walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

Big mistake.

"Roma-"

Spain was cut off as Romano jumped, spinning around and accidentally tossing some of the sauce onto Spain's face.

Romano stared at the man, eyes wide and mouth open. Spain only stood there as the sauce slowly began to drip off his face. Before he knew it, Romano bursted out laughing.

"You should look at you face!" Romano said in between laughter. "It's red like a tomato!"

Spain wiped the sauce off his face and looked at the laughing Italian. "So you find this funny?" Romano nodded. "Then you'll find this hilarious!"

Before Romano knew it, Spain grabbed the sauce and splashed some on his face.

Romano wiped it off and glared at Spain. "Hey!"

"See! Now that's funny!"

"Well then," Romano smirked. "This will be hysterical!" Romano grabbed a handful of sauce and threw it at Spain, hitting him right in the chest.

Spain looked down at the sauce then toward Romano. "Oh, I see. So that's how you want to play. You brought this upon yourself, Roma~"

"Being it!"

Not thirty minutes later, the two cover in sauce and the kitchen was a mess. The two sat on the ground and laughed.

"And here the sauce was suppose end up on the pizza, not us," Spain chuckled.

Romano laughed heartily and leaned into Spain, snuggling in his side. "We're a mess."

"Yeah," Spain replied. "But not as messy as the kitchen. We should get cleaned up."

"Yeah..."

Spain stood, picking Romano up, and headed out the kitchen. Romano leaned in his chest as he spoke. "I guess we'll have to order pizza then."

Chuckling, Spain replied. "Yeah... We could try again tomorrow."

Romano looked up and smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Only this time you make the sauce."

"Deal."

* * *

**OTP#4 Spain x Romano**

**Prompt#8**

_Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz, __Prompts (c) Tumblr user OTPprompts _

_Here's a little fun thing anyone can join in. It's where you pick random numbers and see what pairing and prompt you'll get. You can either pick one of my OTPs, 1-13 or a random pair, 1-120. If you want to know or add pairings just PM me and I'll either say if it's on or put it on the list. However, I will not put any of my NOTPs on the list. There are over 154 prompts. Just pick a number in between and you'll get a fanfic! (Rare Pairs included~)_


End file.
